On Her Way
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: They had missed it. They missed their time for a ceremony because Rachel wanted to wait for Quinn, no matter how long it took her to get to there. When Rachel's phone rang she was glad they hadn't made it.


They had missed it. They missed their time for a ceremony because Rachel wanted to wait for Quinn, no matter how long it took her to get to there.

When Rachel's phone rang she was glad they hadn't made it.

_"Hello, Rachel?"_

"Mrs. Fabray?"

_"Quinn… There was an accident."_

Rachel dropped her phone, her jaw on the ground and her eyes wide. She didn't see or hear any of her fellow glee clubbers coming up to her and asking her what's wrong. She didn't register the tears running down her cheeks. She's didn't even _feel_ anything. She was numb and she just started running. She didn't notice Finn or her fathers running after her. She didn't notice that she caught the hem of her dress in the car door. She didn't notice that she was driving fifteen miles over the speed limit.

She finally realized her actions when she rushed through the hospital doors, immediately spotting Judy Fabray pacing around the waiting room. She ran to her, stopping abruptly when she saw the tears in her eyes.

"Wh-What happened?"

"She was on the way to your wedding and… She must not have seen the other car." The tears flowed down her cheeks and Rachel noticed the wetness on her own cheeks.

"How could see not see the other car? Quinn is an excellent driver, she would have seen it!"

"She had an unsent message on her phone to you, saying she was on her way."

Rachel felt her heart drop. Quinn was texting _her_ telling _her_ she was on the way to _her_ wedding. It was all her fault. If she hadn't hurried her then Quinn wouldn't have replied to the text and she would've seen the other car coming.

Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and a strangled sob passed her lips.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have… It's all my fault! I'm sorry!" Judy shook her head, pulling Rachel into a tight hug.

"No, it's not your fault. Accidents happen and they're not anyone's fault."

"No, it's my fault! I rushed her because Finn was rushing me and… We should have waited! Why did I push the date forward?"

"Rachel-"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Fabray!"

It took an hour for Rachel to calm down and for the rest of the glee club to arrive. Everyone continued to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't bring herself to believe anyone. It _was_ her fault, how could the others not see that?

Everyone jumped up when a doctor came out to speak to Judy. Out of respect they kept their distance, all of them hoping she was getting good news since she kept nodding. Finally she shook the doctor's hand and sighed deeply as she headed over to the group.

"How is she?" Mr. Schue immediately asked. She sighed again.

"She's got a few fractured ribs and a broken arm along with some bumps and bruises but other than that, she'll be okay." There was a collective sigh of relief and Rachel flopped down into her chair, her legs not being able to hold her up anymore. Quinn was going to be _okay_ but that didn't mean her injuries weren't her fault. She still caused Quinn to crash. Judy's voice pulled her back to reality. "I'm going to go see her. Rachel, do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, I-I couldn't. I just… Quinn's your daughter and I think you should have some time alone with her and I just…" She trailed off, shaking her head. She was fine with sitting in the waiting room with everyone and she didn't think she'd be able to see Quinn in her current state.

Judy held out her hand, a silent offer to join her. Rachel went to protest again but the look in Judy's eyes stopped her. They screamed love and hope; they weren't judging Rachel or blaming her for Quinn's accident. Sure, she had _said_ that it wasn't her fault but the look in her eyes proved to her that she really didn't blame her for her daughter's accident. She lifted a shaky hand to grasp Judy's and allowed her to guide her through the hallways of the hospital.

Rachel stopped at the door, the beeping of machines and the dimness of the room scaring her more than she thought it would. Judy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and that was just enough to get her to step into the room.

She gasped at the sight of a bruised and broken Quinn Fabray lying in the hospital bed, an IV stuck into one arm and wires snaking out from under her hospital gown. More tears made their way down her cheeks and she took a few hesitant steps toward her friend. She forgot all about Judy being in the room as she took Quinn's uninjured hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Quinn," she whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. I should've waited for you patiently instead of texting you. I should've listened to you when you said marrying Finn was a bad idea. I just… I'm just sorry. I… I love you, Quinn."

There was a light squeeze at her hand and she gasped. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly when her gaze landed on Rachel.

"I was wondering when you were going to admit that to me."

"Quinn! You… Did you hear all of that?"

"I heard you come in. This isn't your fault, Rach; I shouldn't have texted while I was driving."

"Quinn?" Rachel blushed brightly, Judy's voice reminding her that she was there and had definitely heard her confession. "You shouldn't be after girls who are getting married." She smiled softly and Rachel giggled at Quinn's eye roll.

"Yeah, well… I can't help it." Quinn smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless, and Rachel thought that, even with all the bruises and cuts, Quinn was the most beautiful girl in the world.

They would deal with their feelings for each other and Rachel's engagement to Finn later. Right now all that mattered was Quinn getting better.

"I can't believe you came here in your wedding dress. Are you missing a shoe?"

It looked like Quinn was well on her way to recovery.


End file.
